Between The Lines
by ShadowOfApate
Summary: Experimental Fic. Hoshi isn't quite so human.


Title : Between The Lines  
>Author : Tariq ( formerly Aeris Jade Orion )<br>Part: 1/?  
>Rating : PG-13<br>Pairing :  
>Timeline : Episode One<br>Summary : Hoshi isn't quite as human as she pretends.

Authors note: It's unbeta'd. At the moment I have no beta reader for this genre. So drop me a line if you're interested.

Second, due to health issues, and taking care  
>of my disabled mom, I haven't been able to<br>write much. But over the last several years  
>I've managed to slowly write on a number<br>of stories.

What I've decided to do is go ahead and  
>publish what I've managed to put together.<br>The stories are unfinished, and sometimes,  
>the last chapter I worked on is unfinished.<br>Plus, there maybe multiple chapters, each one a  
>different version. Just warning everyone.<p>

So I apologize in advance.

Disclaimer : Not mine. All characters belong to Paramount, and Gene Roddenberry.

00000  
>Prologue<br>00000

Hoshi was tempted to let out some of her more creative curses, but managed to settle for goodnatured grumbling. Captain Archer had made it clear the Enterprise was leaving much earilier than planned, and he intended for her to be on it.

" You knew this might happen. "

She threw the last of her clothes into the large gym bag. There was no way she was taking anything of value with her. Not when there was a chance of the ship being destroyed.

" You're not helping, sa'mekh'al. " She shot a sharp glare at the elder Vulcan seated at her desk. " Besides, the Captain assured me there would no conflict with my job. "

" But Starfleet didn't, and they are the ones who make these decisions. "

She huffed loudly at her sa'mekh'al. Hoshi loved the man but sometimes his logic was frustrating. Despite his more human personality.

Which brought her to another problem. Her heritage. She was a quarter Vulcan, and her sa'mekh'al had faked his death. If the Vulcan High Council found out Mestral was alive he would be arrested for going AWOL, and dereliction of duty.

Captain Archer was also a problem. He was notorious for his 'dislike' of Vulcans. The older man blamed them for keeping his father from accomplishing his dream.

Thankfully she looked completely human, except for a slight sharpness to the top of her ears, so she had passed herself off as one. Hiding her Vulcan blood.

There was just one problem. The doctor.

The minute he examined her, he or she, would discover certain purely Vulcan characteristics. Her respertory system, her hearing, metabolism, lifespan, and touch telepathy.

All were very apparent, and all would tell the doctor exactly what her heritage was. She was concerned he would use Starfleet regulations to reveal her biology to Archer.

No doubt, if Archer knew, she would be discharged. Again. Then her sa'mekh'al would be turned over to authorities.

If she could, she would refuse the posting to Enterprise. Unfortunately, she was caught between Archer and her sa'mekh'al.

The Captain needed the best Communication's officer he could find. Being the first ship going into space made it necessary to prepare for all possibilities.

Sa'mekh'al hadn't helped her. He had gone out of his way to get her to agree. The Vulcan was excited at the idea of her exploring space. A pioneer in a brand new world.

" You'll be fine. " He reassured gently. " You are getting a very rare and wonderful oppurtunity. "

" One which could get you caught. " She argued.

" It's highly unlikely. " Mestral brushed off. " To be frank, I am willing to take the risk. "

" Where' s the logic in that? "

" Sometimes the possible reward outweighs the risk. "

" Your humanities showing. " She snorted.

He looked a little too pleased by her comment. Giving the Vulcan equivilant of a beaming smile.

" Honestly. " She finally gave up, and sat across from him. " You're impossible sometimes. "

" I will miss you, Hoshi. "

She touched his hand briefly. Allowing her own sad emotions to interwine with his. The contact lasted less than three seconds but it was enough.

" I should warn you. " Mestral spoke up. " I have heard rumors the High Council is placing an observer aboard Enterprise. "

She understood what he meant. The Vulcan Council didn't trust Earth. They believed Humans couldn't even go to the bathroom without someone to hold their hand.

So she had to deal with yet another land mine. A Vulcan who Hoshi would need to avoid. Any physical contact would risk her mind being read, any discussion could reveal clues to Mestral, and there was always the chance of the Vulcan investigating her records.

" Káromkodás. " She cursed darkly.

" Language. "

" That's what got me into this mess to begin with. " She sighed.

" Hoshi. Please, be careful. Space is a vast and dangerous place. " Mestral warned. " I don't want to recieve a letter of condolance. "

" I'll be careful, sa'mekh'al. "

Since her ko'mekh-il passed away, he had remained close to her. Hoshi's sibling's had never been comfortable around the Vulcan, and her parents weren't on speaking terms with him.

They'd had a major fight over Hoshi. Mestral had wanted her to experience a normal childhood. Her parents had refused, trapping Hoshi in isolation. She'd grown up in small rooms with private tutors, and had no friends.

There was no time for playing. No freetime. Just constant language lessons, with long hours of piano lessons in the evenings. The only time she had to herself were filled with homework.

She couldn't even remember the last time she'd sat down to a family meal, or spent more than a few minutes a week with her siblings.

When she had finally grown up, she had almost no relationship with her other family members, and no friends. Instead she was left isolated, with no social skills, and no way to leave her solitude.

" One day you will find what you seek. Just keep an open mind. " Mestral soothed.

" I hope so. "

But she doubted it.

00000

T'Pol leaned back in consideration. The records of the Enterprise officers were normal for Earth. For the most part.

One record was... strange.

Ensign Hoshi Sato was an anamoly. She graduated second in her class. In turn, making her less likely to gain such an important position on Enterprise. Yet, Captain Archer had requested her specifically.

The graduation ranking was apparently due to an incident involving a poker game the Ensign had run. The young woman had broken a CO's arm, and been discharged.

Normally, there would be no second chances. However, the academy had allowed Sato back in on probation. Resulting in a lower academic ranking.

The fact she had managed second place under the circumstances was impressive. Though her violent behavior, and gambling habit was disturbing.

The weapons scores were passing. Barely. Computer sciences were in the mid range. The piloting was almost on the verge of failing.

Frankly her language skills were the only ability of interest she possessed. Yet, it bothered the Vulcan.

The Ensign's history was lacking many details about her maternal grandfather. He was almost a complete mystery. She was estranged from the majority of her family.

There was no listed friends. No record of being involved with campus clubs. No sign of socializing beyond the poker game.

The comments from the Professor's indicated a lack of social skills. Something, she as a Vulcan, believed to be irrevelant. But to humans, it was important, so why would the Captain still chose Sato?

Were her language skills really that impressive? What about Hoshi Sato was so extraordinary he overlooked so many short coming's?

She would need to keep a very close eye on her. Because logically, Hoshi Sato made no sense, whatsoever.

00000

" It is a pleasure to meet you, Ensign Sato. " The alien eagerly greeted from his position by a cage. " What can I do for you? "

" Dr. Phlox? " She blinked.

The doctor was nothing like she expected. He was very alien, with brillant eyes which seemed to practically glow. The bottom of his ears were rippled, and just as prominant as the ridges on his face and chin.

" Correct, Ensign. "

She stepped further into sickbay, scanning for any sign of other people. Instead she found it brimming with insects, fish, and other cretures. All as alien as the doctor.

" I wanted to talk to you about my medical file. " She stated cautiously.

" Ah yes, it was quite an interesting read. I have never heard of a Vulcan-Human hybrid before. Quite frankly, I wasn't even sure it was possible. "

" You haven't told anyone about my ancestory, have you? " She questioned sharply.

" No, no, not yet. "

She relaxed slightly. Though she was alarmed by the gleem in his eyes. It was very disturbing.

" Why? " He asked.

" I'm not comfortable with people knowing about my sa'mekh'al. " She settled.

" I see. Very well. I will respect your wishes. However, should something happen, I will not risk your life over this. " He warned.

" Thank you. "

It was more than she had expected. Then again she was due for a bit of luck.

" If there's nothing else..."

" I should get going. " Hoshi quickly backed out of the infirmary. " Thanks again. "

She spun around and headed down the hall toward the turbolift. She had been onboard for less than an hour. While she had taken care of one concern, she had another dozen left.

Hoshi would not be able to sleep in her quarters. They were on the wrong side of the ship, so she had to find someone to switch with. Then she would need the Captain's permission.

If it worked, she would have to unpack. Work through the languages in the UT. Find out about the Council spy, and make sure to stay out of their way.

-  
>To Be Continued <p>


End file.
